


Patient as Pie

by edgarallanrose



Series: Check, Please! Prompt Fills [16]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Baking, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Needy Jack, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “Lord, you are awful needy today.” Bitty rolled his eyes but he also turned his cheek so Jack could plant a kiss on him. “Just let me get this pie in the oven and I’m all yours.”“How long will that take?”“Jack!”





	Patient as Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work from my August Prompt Request on tumblr. Anonymous asked: 42- zimbits!! i absolutely adore your writing x but no worries if you have no time or anything! no stress :)
> 
> 42\. Distracting kisses from someone that are meant to stop the other person from finishing their work, and give them kisses instead.  
From this [prompts list.](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187192298930/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)

Bitty heard the front door of Jack’s apartment open and close from where he was rolling out pie dough in the kitchen. The unmistakable even footfall and squeak of Jack’s heinous yellow sneakers announced his approach, though Bitty had his back turned to him.

“Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty greeted. “How was your day?”

“Bittle.” Jack placed both hands on Bitty’s shoulders and kissed the top of his head. “Good. Just conditioning today.”

“Mmm.”

Bitty continued his work, laying the dough out, measuring and cutting the strips that would become an intricate lattice crust. Jack had just bought him a small leaf shaped cookie cutter that he was debating using for decoration. He was pretty sure he could freehand a rose to go on top of the leaves. Jack was puttering around in the background, putting away things from his gym bag, starting a load of laundry, though always coming back to the kitchen.

“Honey,” Bitty called over his shoulder, “will you be able to take this in to Marty tomorrow? This pie is for Gabby.”

“Sure thing, bud.”

Bitty placed the first few strips of dough over the strawberry rhubarb filling, but he could sense Jack still hovering nearby.

“You’re quiet today,” Jack finally said.

“I’m just focused.”

“Focused on pie.”

Then Jack’s hands were at his waist, his lips against the shell of his ear, partially nuzzling and partially kissing him. Bitty laughed, batting him away.

“You think I should be focused on you instead, is that it?”

“I didn’t say that,” Jack said, fully wrapping his arms around Bitty’s middle and pulling them flush together, speaking against his temple. “I just miss my boyfriend when I’m away from him. That’s all.”

“Sweetheart, I’ve been here all week. You were only gone a couple hours this morning.”

“A couple hours without you.”

“Lord, you are awful needy today.” Bitty rolled his eyes but he also turned his cheek so Jack could plant a kiss on him. “Just let me get this pie in the oven and I’m all yours.”

“How long will that take?”

“Jack!”

“I haven’t gotten a kiss from you yet,” Jack pouted.

“I kissed you this morning. Many times. In many places.”

“That was then.”

At this point, Bitty was just arguing for arguments sake. Of course, it’d be easy to just turn around and give Jack a peck. But then there’d be no fun, lighthearted chirping. He could hear the fondness in Jack’s voice, and even though he was playing irritation he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. Which, he supposed, was why Jack wasn’t at all taking him seriously. Jack was starting to tug at his apron strings, gently pulling Bitty away from his pie. Bitty laughed, reaching for a wooden spoon to wave at him.

“Jack Laurent Zimmermann, you let me get this pie in the oven, or so help me!”

Jack acquiesced, allowing Bitty to weave strips of dough with practiced efficiency, but he was not about to let his presence be forgotten. He kept his hand on Bitty’s back, bent down with his chin hooked over his shoulder to watch Bitty work. Occasionally he would turn his head, pressing a kiss to Bitty’s neck, just above the collar of his shirt, and inhaling deeply.

“Honey, what are you doing?”

“I like the way you smell when you bake.”

“So, I take it you like the way I smell all the time?”

“Haha. Yeah, I guess I do.”

Then Jack wouldn’t stop kissing Bitty’s neck. But not sweet, little pecks anymore. Deep kisses, kisses with intent. Hot and openmouthed and right at that spot beneath Bitty’s jaw that he _knew_ was Bitty’s ultimate weakness.

“Jack,” Bitty whined. But not the annoyed whine from their game before. A breathy whine. A needy whine.

“Mmm?” Jack responded, dragging his lips up to the corner of Bitty’s eye, kissing him there.

Bitty was backing into his space now, resting against Jack’s chest as Jack continued to pepper him with kisses. Bitty’s lattice work got ever sloppier. Jack’s hands started to roam, one brushing up and down Bitty’s arm, the other holding onto Bitty’s hip, under the apron, partly under his shirt, his thumb rubbing against the skin above the waistband of Bitty’s jeans.

“Maybe, I could be convinced,” Bitty said, his voice strained, “to leave off the cutouts and detail work.”

“What would it take to convince you?”

Bitty turned around in Jack’s arms, placing both hands on the side of his handsome face. His cheeks were flushed and hot to the touch.

“Kiss me.”

Jack swooped in and kissed him with all he had, lips parted and soft and earnest. He reached behind Bitty to completely undo the apron strings, pulling it off and tossing it onto the counter before he dipped down to grip the tops of Bitty’s thighs. Then he was lifting Bitty off the ground, flipping them around so he could set Bitty down on top of the island counter. Bitty wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck, pulling him down to bend over the counter, over Bitty, kissing him all the while, graceless and hungry. Jack’s hands slid down to Bitty’s knees, pressing them outwards so he could slot himself between his thighs, bringing their bodies as close together as he could in this position.

“Jack,” Bitty panted, placing a hand on Jack’s chest to keep them apart. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything, Bits.”

Bitty maintained eye contact with Jack as he started unbuttoning his own shirt while he spoke.

“Please place that pie on the second oven rack and set the kitchen timer for thirty-five minutes.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.”

“And when you’re done with that, get back over here and don’t stop kissing me until that timer goes off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is...ridiculous lol. I love him.
> 
> This fic can also be found on tumblr right over [here](https://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/post/187359716245/42-zimbits-i-absolutely-adore-your-writing-x) if you are so inclined to like/share it! Also feel free to follow me on tumblr and/or subscribe here to keep up with my writing and see the next time I'm accepting prompts (I'm trying to do prompts at least once a month!) or just come say hi to me!


End file.
